Peacekeeper
Peacekeeper, as it's also named after the ICBM missile owned by the United States of America, is also the name of the first mission of Act One for the Epsilon Campaign. The player is expected to have mastered unit management, particularly at the earliest part of the mission, as it'll prove pivotal to the assignment of sabotaging the Peacekeeper ICBM network in Vandenberg AFB, California. Background As explained in the briefing for the first Allied mission (Red Dawn Rising), forty years ago, after the defeat and death of Josef Stalin, the Allies had appointed a puppet governor, Premier Alexander Romanov, to stabilize relations between the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union. While at first this plan seemed to work, even Romanov had ambitions of his own, as he slowly rebuilt the Soviet military for 'defensive purposes'. But it was only after the appointment of a mysterious man named Yuri for Chief Advisor that Romanov found the advantage he needed if he were ever to rise and stand against the Allies, most notably the United States of America. That's because Yuri and the few like him seemed to possess a power only imagined by people: The power to bend thoughts and will of any and all with the mind alone. Despite compromises, Yuri and his kin were reformed as the Psychic Corps (PsiCorps) by Romanov himself and they, in return, provided him a path to victory - The shutdown of the American's intelligence network in Asia, the turn of Mexico and South America to communism, the popular pressure which had the Allies retreat their forces from Russia itself. Now only one last move remains before war truly begins - in a matter of hours, Romanov will make his goals known to President Dugan, and thus the Americans will start fueling their Peacekeeper ICBM network in Vanderberg Air Force Base, California, to decimate the non-stopping invasion fleets. One of Yuri's Proselytes, a promising one, was handpicked to conduct this critical operation - if PsiCorps is to advance with it's plans, the ICBMs would have to stay on the ground. Events Given that a face-front ground invasion would no doubt alert the Americans to a threat to their missile network, the Proselyte's agents, a few Adepts in mind control, utilized of subterfuge as touring civilians to land in a nearby marina, where a small American military outpost with a Voyager transport for river crossings was stationed. One of the Adepts went to secure it, albeit with a bit of difficulty, particularly the American German Shepherds whom accompanied infantry in patrol duties constantly. The Voyager and its occupant were used to transport the other agents, to the other side of the river, past a fortified beach where a few American forces could be mind-controlled as an escort. The Proselyte was informed of a Satellite Hack Center in the region that could be used to survey the immediate area and thus locate his target. Reinforcements came in the way of more Adepts and a team of Engineers that'd be used to control this Center, doubtlessly under guard. The PsiCorps Team was forced to rush to their target, as they were aware the clock was ticking - The Americans weren't waiting for anyone's order to fuel the rockets and would be ready to fire the instant Dugan gave the final order. At worst, the rockets would be ready to launch in less than an hour. Managing to capture the Satellite Hack Center, the Proselyte could locate the silo network, which was heavily defended and locked tight in, and thus realized only a skilled infiltrator could ensure an easy means for the Adepts to enter and prevent launch. Fortunately, one such infiltrator, but a single one, was in the area, but miles away, which added further complications. PsiCorps was forced to fight through patrolling American forces, particularly priority threats like HumVees and Abrams Tanks, to get to a small base garrison to locate and subdue the infiltrator. From there, and with most of the mission time spent, the PsiCorps had to dash to the silos' location. At the main garrison, where the silos were located, PsiCorps had to mind-control a few key targets to eliminate any obstacle or threat that could kill the infiltrator - Even authorized personnel would be found suspect if walking unannounced around the AFB premises. The main control center for the missile silos, a Tech Center was infiltrated in the nick of time. When President Dugan finally gave the order for the Peacekeepers to be launched, PsiCorps adepts were in position to manipulate the missile command and keep the silos closed, which detonated along with the warheads. With the operation successful, the Adepts committed suicide, warning the Proselyte that no traces of what happened could be linked with them, and giving him a message: "Yuri will find us." Aftermath Without the Peacekeeper ICBMs, the American forces were forced to withstand the brunt of the Soviet invasion with heavy losses, until then unaware of the existence of psychic powers or their use prior and during the invasion. With the Adepts' suicide, no immediate link was set and the Americans were led to believe of sabotage. The connection would only be made with the Allied capture of a Psychic Beacon established in Soviet occupied New York. But, by then, enough damage would've been done for a turnaround, so much in the U.S.A. as in Europe. Tips and Guides Trivia - This entire mission is fully based on a segment of the Red Alert 2 intro where, when the ICBM missiles were about to be launched, Yuri mind-controlled the missile command operators and prevented the launch. However, it's also different as it seems the group of Adepts was responsible from preventing the Peacekeeper launch, not Yuri alone. Category:Epsilon Army Category:Campaign Category:Act 1